Xmen
by Marmite Hogaboom
Summary: Freya a brilliant therapist for Xavier's home for mutants is given the chance to become a medical doctor. Before moving into her new home she is asked to drop Scott off with his father. (I have changed a few things around such as Thor and Loki having a sister and Scott Summers being the son of Tony Stark.) please R&R


**_X-MEN_**

**CHAPTER ONE **

Charles Xavier had opened his home for mutant children and adults who needed a safe place to live. The children all went to a local school so they were used to being around humans. A few years before the battle of New York a girl had fallen from the sky and now worked as the therapist for the children. Xavier had made sure that she studied to gain the qualifications, he knew though that her dream was to be a doctor and had arranged for her to live in New York while she studied. A week before she was due to move to New York he had found a young boy who he later discovered was the son of Tony Stark. Not wanting to separate the family he came up with an idea and called Freya into his office after she finished her session with Lana a girl who was far too much like her father.

"Afternoon Freya, how was your session with Lana? I hope she said something this time." Charles said, looking up from his desk as Freya entered the room.

"It did not go as well as I had hoped. She did speak but only to ask about the new boy. A boy I have yet to have a session with. May I ask why that is?" She answered, taking the seat in front of the desk.

"You have yet to have a session with Scott because he will not be staying. I was able to track down his father and he's moving in with him. It will be up to his father if he sees a therapist. I suggested it but that is all I am able to do. The new boy is part of the reason I called you into my office." Charles explained, his voice as always staying calm and annoyingly polite.

"If the boy is not staying and won't be my patient, I'm not sure what it's got to do with me."

"In an hours' time you are leaving for New York to study to become a doctor. I have made arrangements to get you a flat and recommended you to several hospitals. The boy's father lives in New York and I would be grateful if you could drop him off."

"Charles, I don't need to be a medical doctor and even if I wanted to leave who would look after my patience's. I am just starting to get through to Lana about it not being her fault that her older brother and sister were taken. If they were alive, I'm positive that they would not blame her. As for your son, he has failed to show up for any session that I have set up. You have told me several times that he needs to discuss his many issues." Freya said, aware that she was starting to ramble as she began to panic about leaving. This was the only home she had, had for many years and now they wanted her to leave. It was completely unfair as she was an incredible charming person.

Charles frowned as he felt the terror in his friend's mind. He wasn't one to go into others minds without permission but she was screaming her thoughts which made it very difficult to simply ignore. "Freya, I am not kicking you out of your home. This house will always be your home but if you wish to be a doctor then you need to train in a real hospital. Let me worry about the children and all of their issues. With the new boy who is called Scott all you need to do is drop him off at the Avengers tower. One of the avengers will be there to meet you. It will be a simple case of handing the boy over."

Freya sighed, when she realised that she was not going to win the argument. Though she assumed it was more of a discussion than an argument but she was not winning in any sense of the word. "Charles, all of this is incredible kind and I don't mind driving the boy to his father. I don't really understand why his father can't get him is he busy with one of his whores and if he wants his son why not Lara?"

"Logan is not the father of Lara or Scott. He still spends a lot of time with Lara but he has a very busy life. Lara understands most of the time. Scott is the son of Tony Stark. I also believe Logan is happily engaged and Lara is going to be a bridesmaid." Charles said, trying to stifle the growing need to chuckle.

"Tony Stark is going to take on a child! You cannot allow this to happen. The man has bedded half the female population he's worse than Thor. How can you allow such a man to take on a traumatised child?"

"They are family and nothing is ever as simple as you think."

"I still don't think it's a good idea. And I still need to know who will be looking after my patience's." Freya said, refusing to ask who would be dumb enough to marry Logan and brave enough to take on Lara.

"I will find another therapist. As you are living in New York you will be free to spy on Logan and keep an eye on Scott. I suggest you go and pack if you wish to beat the traffic."

Freya grumbled, but stood up and went to her room to pack. It did not take her as long as she had assumed it would to pack away years of her life. Within forty minutes she had packed everything that she felt she needed to pack for her new adventure. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed that the children were waiting for her though the new boy seemed to be half asleep against the professor's chair. She smiled at the children and hugged them each in turn even Lara and Lana who seemed to have argued again. What they argued about she wasn't certain about as the two of them could argue about basically anything.

Hank smiled, "You will be a wonderful doctor Freya. Make sure you visit when you have time off. I have given Scott a strong dose of antibiotics. He should sleep the entire journey and don't worry I wrote down instructions for his father and the team

Doctor."

"Who exactly is this team doctor? Are you sure they will know how to help the poor boy?" Freya asked, watching Scott who was saying goodbye to each of the other children by shaking their hand. For a child so young it was incredible weird to see him being so formal.

"Dr Bruce Banner for minor injuries and Dr Stephan Strange for more serious injuries. Both are incredible doctors and Scott will be in very good hands." Hank said, smiling as Freya's attention was completely focussed on the young boy. "Freya, you really don't need to worry. Scott is very formal due to how he was raised. I'm sure once he becomes comfortable in his new home he will learn to act like a child."

"Children should act like children. It is something that I have been trying to teach but most of the children here are teenagers. They do not enjoy being told what to do especially when they are wrong."

"Teenagers are incredibly unpredictable. I think though you are trying to delay yourself from leaving." Hank responded, one again hugging Freya before opening the driver's side door.

"Are you sure that you cannot read minds because you always seem to know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm sure that I cannot read minds. Sometimes it's just easy to figure out what you're thinking." He said, as he closed the car door.

Freya nodded as she did up her seatbelt and then turned to Scott to help him. Normally she would have insisted that the child sit in the back but she only owned a two-seater car. She refused to ask for a different car and wasn't certain that Charles would be willing to let her have one of his more expensive cars. At least not after she managed to crash one car into eight cars. The fact that she had been drunk had really not helped her case. "So, Scott are you looking forward to seeing your father?"

Scott looked up at her, "my parents died in a plane crash when I was five. My older brothers were adopted but their new family didn't want me."

"Your family is dead?"

"My mother and father both died in the plane crash. Before they died my older brother, Nathan strapped me to his chest and jumped out of the plane. Alex also jumped out. There were only two parachutes. When Nathan landed, I hit my head on a rock and ended up in a coma for six months."

"So, Charles found you in a hospital?"

"No, I was in a children's home. Many families took me away but they always returned me." Scott said, with a shrug of his shoulders as he went back to watching the floor.

"Stay in the car. I'm just going to have a quick word with the professor." She climbed out of the car and walked straight up to Charles. "You told me that he's going to live with his father but he told me the man is dead."

"The man he believed was his father was in fact his step-father. Tony Stark is his biological father. They are expecting you at the tower for five this afternoon. If you don't leave now you will become stuck in traffic." Charles said, using logic to win the discussion and hurry Freya along.

"Does Scott know this?"

"Not yet no. Mr Stark wanted to be the one to explain things to his son. All I have told Scott is that he's going to finally have a home again."

"Alright. I better go especially if I want enough time to lecture this Mr stark on the right way to speak to a child."

"Freya, the man will learn in time and no child is the same. Ring when you arrive at your apartment, I'm told it's very you."

She nods and climbs back into the car, "so Scott are you excited about having a new family?" She asked as she started the car and drove out of the gates.

As the car drove out of view Hank turned to Charles, "did you tell Freya that Logan happens to be living at the tower?"

"No, she is only dropping Scott off. There is no reason for them to really speak and if they do happen to speak." He smiled, as though he knew something that he wasn't yet willing to share.

"Charles, whatever you are planning I don't think it's a good idea. Freya can't stand Logan even though she's never met him and Logan pushes people away."

"Maybe she will change her mind when she realises, he's not all bad."


End file.
